rosh_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
How to become allies with another guild 1. The guild master of a guild may make an offer of alliance to another guild by using the Guild UI (press G). 2. When the guild master enters and confirms the name of the guild he or she wishes to form an alliance with, the other guild master will receive a pop-up window giving him/her the option of accepting the offer or not. 3. If the guild master of the other guild accepts the offer, the two guilds will immediately form an alliance. *Notes • A guild may form an alliance with only one guild. • To form an alliance, the player's guild should not be part of an existing alliance. • Alliances cannot be formed when any one of the guilds is currently participating in a mine takeover or a siege. • To form an alliance, both of guilds should not have a scheduled mine takeovers or sieges, or both should have scheduled for a mine takeover or a siege. • A guild may not make an offer of alliance to a guild that is currently hostile to your own guild. • Changes made to hostitility settings by one guild during or after the formation of the alliance will not take effect. • A guild may not schedule a mine takeover or siege against a mine or castle that is owned by its ally. • A guild may not participate in a mine takeover or siege that is taking place against a mine or a castle which is owned by its ally. • A guild may not dissolve an alliance if any of the guilds is currently participating in a mine takeover or a siege. • A guild must wait 1 day before forming a new alliance after it has dissolved the previous one. Dissolving the alliance 1. To dissolve the current alliance with another guild, right click on the name of that guild in the Allied Guild List and select Cancel Alliance from the dropdown menu. 2. When the guild master confirms cancellation of the alliance through a confirmation window, the alliance is dissolved. 3. A guild may form a new alliance with ex-alliance members. 4. Once the alliance has been dissolved, the two guilds will no longer share chat messages. Alliance chat 1. The members of an alliance may share their chat messages. 2. To share chat messages between the members, right click on the name of the other guild as it appears in the Allied Guild List and select the Chat Sharing button. Only guild masters can perform this action. 3. If your guild is currently sharing chat messages, the "Cancel Chat Sharing" menu option will appear. Otherwise, the "Chat Sharing" menu option will appear. 4. This chat sharing feature becomes active when one of the guilds has turned it on. 5. However, if one of the guilds turns it off, neither can share chat messages. Alliance and mine takeovers or sieges • A guild may not schedule a mine takeover or a siege against a mine or a castle that is owned by its ally. • When the two guilds particpate in a mine takeover or siege, their members are considered as being in the same guild. • Members of the same alliance participating in a take over or siege could now join forces against their enemies. Allied Guilds would also share the same guild name colors. The following rules apply to the allied guild when participating in a siege: 1. When the ally defends the castle • The privilege of the opening/closing of the Castle Gates is shared. • When the siege is not in progress, the re-spawning location is shared when entering the siege map by talking to the Gate Captain. • The re-spawning location is shared when entering the siege map at the beginning of the siege. • The re-spawning location is shared when entering the siege map by talking to the Gate Captain during the siege. • The re-spawning location is shared when the allied guild has lost control of the castle. 2. Winning • If your guild has not applied for the siege, your guild cannot claim ownership of the castle. • When the allied guild wins, ownership of the castle is given to the respective guild only, and is not shared with allies. • When the allied guild wins the siege, the re-spawning and the privilege of the opening/closing of the castle gates are shared with the allies only. 3. General rules • An allied guild who participates in a mine takeover or a siege without application is limited on claiming its ownership. • Being an ally is not considered a right when claiming ownership of a mine or a castle.